Through Guilty Eyes
by cherryprincess3
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James Potter's death's, with a twist. It's from - that traitor's- POV R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


**Through Guilty Eyes**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (Duh)

            Wormtail's POV

            I stood on the hill in front of the Potters home. The leaves in the trees around us whispered silent warnings. Too bad the Potters couldn't hear them. I felt a flash of guilt as I remembered times in our years at Hogwarts.

***************************

_Flashback:_

            "What's wrong Pettigrew, scared?" taunted Lucius Malfoy and his two friends Avery Nott and Vincent Crabbe. I cowered against a wall, not knowing what to do. I could reach for my wand but what if they caught the sudden movement and hexed me? Me always the worrier. 

            "Hey, Malfoy leave him alone!" Lily Evans stood there, emerald eyes glowing brightly with anger.

            "What's gonna happen if I don't, Mudblood?" sneered Lucius.

            "Well then I'll have to jinx you and your little friends." Answered Lily calmly.

            "What is going on here!" called Professor McGonagall from the top of a staircase.

            "Malfoy and his cronies were getting ready to jinx Peter, Professor!" said Lily defiantly.

            "Fifteen points from Slytherin, each!" The three Slytherins groaned.

            "Consider yourself lucky!" muttered Malfoy to me.

            I don't know why this thought flashed through my mind at this particular moment but it left me feeling guilty. I was betraying my best friends. This was their fault, yes that's the way to think. They defied the Dark Lord, they made me their Secret-Keeper. It's their fault yes, theirs.

            "Shall we go then, Master?" I asked tentatively. Interrupting the Dark Lord's thought is not a good idea.

            "Yes, now is the time Wormtail." He answered in that high, cruel voice of his.

            We started down the steep hill and stopped in front of the Potter house. We stepped toward the back door and I tripped over a twig. A loud SNAP echoed through the night. Master shot me a scathing look but didn't dare speak or punish me. He would probably save that for later. We reached the door and I jiggled the knob to see if it was locked, it was.

            "_Alohamora!" _ Whispered Master, we were in. 

            The door slowly creaked open. James Potter spun around and saw us. He whipped out his wand as he shot me a look of purest venom. I shuddered.

            "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and RUN!" he cried. "_Stupefy!" _

            "_Protego!" _ my master shouted the Shield Charm and James's spell rebounded. He quickly ducked and the spell hit the stove, which was reduced to dust. I knew I probably should go after Lily but I stood rooted to the spot watching the five-minute battle between good and evil.

            Finally, my master shouted the deadly incantation that hit James full-on. He slumped to the tile floor, dead. A shriek came from the staircase where Lily Potter stood, horror-stricken. She was clutching a bundle of blankets, which was most likely Harry. She ran up the stairs and into Harry's room.

            "Wormtail, you have the honor of killing the Mudblood." The Dark Lord said to me, sneering evilly when we reached the room.  He wouldn't expect me to back down from this 'honor'. I raised my wand and Lily shot me a look that said, 'I _dare_ you'. 

            "Ava-" I started the spell, but Master cut me off.

            "Wait, we shall give her the chance to live. Give me the boy, Mudblood!" he said.

            "No, please! Not my baby! Take me, kill me! Have mercy!" Lily pleaded. I t was useless, my Master didn't know the meaning of the word mercy.

            "Give me the boy, silly girl!" the Dark Lord demanded.

            "Never, you'll have to get through me first." Lily had switched from pleading to defiant in less than thirty seconds. She stepped forward, wand raised. I saw my chance. I raised my wand to the boy and cried, "_ Avada Kedavra_!"

 Lily leapt in front of Harry and the spell hit her in the back. She fell to the floor clutching Harry's hand. I looked down into her eyes and got a nasty shock. Lily Potters eyes held a defiant look. It chilled me to the bone.

"Good job, Wormtail, now it's my turn…" he advanced on the smiling Harry and raised his wand. I looked away, I just couldn't watch. He was my best friend's son. I hoped it would be painless.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ cried Master. A flash of green light blinded me and I heard a baby wailing. That was odd. I turned and to my surprise saw Harry James Potter, sitting in his crib, screaming his heart out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. He spotted my and wailed, "Petaaaaaa!" 

I gasped, he recognized me! I had to get out of there. 

"MORSMORDRE!" I cried and the Dark Mark soared through the roof and, I knew, into the sky. With that, I Apparated into thin air.

Well? I liked it! Please R/R. I might do Voldie's POV next. Vote if I should. Also see my other fanfic, Revenge. In it Bellawitch Lestrange dies! And Wormtail too eventually.  


End file.
